Wer bin ich? (German version of Who am I anyway?)
by DieAstra
Summary: Nach der Regeneration sucht der Zwölfte Doctor in seiner Garderobe etwas Passendes zum Anziehen, während er versucht, seinen neuen Character herauszufinden und Claras Fragen zu beantworten. The English version of this story can be found here: /s/9850965/1/


**Wer bin ich?**

Es passierte aus heiterem Himmel. Der Doctor und Clara untersuchten gerade merkwürdige Vorfälle in einer Seitenstraße in London, als plötzlich ein Laserstrahl aus dem Dunkel schoss. Instinktiv hatte er sich vor Clara geworfen und das nächste, was er wusste, war, dass er auf dem Fußweg lag und bereits spüren konnte, wie die Regeneration einsetzte. Er keuchte, versuchte wieder aufzustehen, aber es ging nicht.

Clara kniete neben ihm, ihre Augen vor Angst weit offen. Ihre Hände flogen über seinen Körper, versuchten, es ihm irgendwie bequemer zu machen.

"Was passiert denn nur? Bitte stirb nicht… bitte… Brauchst du einen Doktor?"

"Ha ha, sehr lustig, den Spruch hab ich ja noch nie gehört…", stieß er heraus. Sie wusste genauso gut wie er, dass niemand auf der Erde auch nur eine Ahnung hatte, wie er zu behandeln war. Außerdem war es sowieso zu spät.

"Ich brauche… die TARDIS. Hilf mir, bitte."

Zum Glück hatten sie nicht allzu weit entfernt geparkt, und so schaffte er es mit ihrer Hilfe in die TARDIS, bevor noch irgendjemand etwas sah, das er nicht sehen sollte.

Als er schließlich durch die Tür stolperte, war der Regenerations-Prozess schon weit fortgeschritten. Licht kam von überall her aus seinem Körper, und er fiel auf die Knie, warf den Kopf zurück und schrie. In diesen wenigen Minuten bevor sich ein neuer Körper bildete, konnte er alles im Leben und Universum sehen und all die Menschen, die er je getroffen und verloren und manchmal wieder getroffen hatte. Es war zu viel, nicht einmal sein Gehirn konnte das verkraften, und so, nach einem letzten, besonders intensiven Schmerz, fiel er ohnmächtig zu Boden.

Er erwachte wie aus einem schlechten Traum, noch ein wenig zittrig. Langsam stand er auf und als er sich umdrehte, sah er Clara dort stehen und ihn misstrauisch anschauen. Großartig. Schon wieder musste er den kompletten „Ich bin immer noch ich" Vortrag halten. Man sollte denken, mit all der Übung, die er hatte, würde es leichter, aber nein. Er seufzte und sprang dann einfach ins kalte Wasser.

"Clara, ich weiß, dass dir das sehr merkwürdig vorkommen muss, aber wir Timelords regenerieren, wenn wir schwer verletzt sind und sonst sterben würden. Nicht gerade ein angenehmer Prozess, das kannst du mir glauben… Aber innerlich bin ich immer noch derselbe alte Doctor. Nur mit einem neuen Gesicht. Siehst du?" Und er zog ein paar Grimassen, um sie zum Lächeln zu bringen. Ohne Erfolg.

Sie schien ihre Sprache völlig verloren zu haben. Er fühlte sich sehr unwohl und wusste nicht, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Er konnte mit Gefühlen noch nie gut umgehen und es schien, als ob diese neue Regeneration da keinen Unterschied machte. Er seufzte noch einmal und schaute an sich herunter. Seine Kleider hingen lose am Leib.

„Okay, ich muss was Neues zum Anziehen finden. Ich bin gleich da drüben in meiner Garderobe. Wir reden später, versprochen. Und ich werde all deine Fragen beantworten. Aber jetzt brauch ich einen Moment allein mit meinem neuen Ich. Das verstehst du doch?"

Sie nickte langsam und er floh in das andere Zimmer.

Die Garderobe der TARDIS war ein riesiger Raum mit Kleiderstangen und Schubladen voller Hemden, Hosen, Jacken, Mäntel, Westen, Hüte, Schuhe, Schlipse, Fliegen, Uhren und sonstigem Kleinkram. Er blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen und schaute sich um, als würde er alles zum ersten Mal sehen.

Die linke Seite streifte er nur kurz mit seinem Blick. Dort hingen unter anderem Roses Kleider und Peris Hotpants, und ganz am Ende die Miniröcke, die Amy so gerne gemocht hatte.

Erinnerungen an vergangene Zeiten voller Abenteuer. Nicht immer waren sie gut ausgegangen.

Er wandte sich lieber der rechten Seite mit seiner eigenen Vergangenheit zu. Dort, der kunterbunte Mantel, der in allen Regenbogenfarben strahlte – hatte er den wirklich einmal getragen? Und dieser ellenlange Schal – eigentlich ein Wunder, dass er sich nicht regelmäßig darin verheddert hatte. Obwohl, der Hut war eigentlich nicht schlecht gewesen. Er würde ausprobieren müssen, ob sein neues Gesicht ein Hut-Gesicht war. Er hatte seine Hüte immer geliebt. Und die schwarze Lederjacke war auch ein Klassiker. Aber die hob er sich lieber mal noch etwas länger auf, es kam ihm erst wie gestern vor, als er sie zuletzt getragen hatte.

Er stöberte weiter, schob Bügel um Bügel beiseite und schüttelte ein ums andere Mal amüsiert den Kopf. Den Westover mit lauter Fragezeichen darauf und dem passenden Schirm dazu hatte er schon lange nicht mehr in der Hand gehabt. Und gleich daneben sah er den gestreiften Schlafanzug und den Bademantel, in welchem er vor zwei Regenerationen gegen diesen aufdringlichen Sycorax gekämpft hatte. Er wollte schon lange einmal hier drin ordentlich aufräumen und seine Sachen sortieren, aber vor lauter Welten-Retten kam er leider nie dazu.

Schließlich kam er zum Ende dieser Stange und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen: Dort hing ein alter Militärmantel. Der gehörte Jack. Er war an Bord der TARDIS zurückgeblieben, als sich ihre Wege damals auf Satellit 5 getrennt hatten.

Der Doctor zuckte zusammen und schalt sich lautlos. Als er Jack schnöde zurückgelassen hatte, wohl eher. Sie hatten sich zwar später einige Male wiedergesehen und auch ausgesprochen, aber zu der Zeit hatte Jack längst einen neuen Mantel und den hier nie zurückverlangt. Der Doctor seufzte. Es war lange her, er vermisste seinen Freund. Von all den Companions, die ihn in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten begleitet hatten, konnte eigentlich nur Jack wirklich verstehen, was es hieß, ewig zu leben und ständig Abschied von geliebten Menschen nehmen zu müssen.

Seit Jack keine feste Adresse in Cardiff mehr hatte, war es schwerer geworden, ihn ausfindig zu machen. Irgendwie schienen ihre Lebenswege ständig aneinander vorbeizulaufen. Er sollte wirklich versuchen, das demnächst zu ändern.

Wenn er endlich etwas zum Anziehen gefunden hatte.

Er war immer noch nur halb angezogen, als er plötzlich ein Verlangen verspürte, das unbedingt sofort gestillt werden musste. Er suchte verzweifelt in allen Schubladen, aber er konnte nur einen leeren Beutel finden. Die Tüte in der Hand rannte er zur Tür hinaus, wo Clara immer noch stand wie vorher, bewegungslos und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

"Kannst Du mir Jelly Babies holen?"

"Jelly Babies?"

"Ja, Jelly Babies, bunte Süßigkeiten in der Form von Babies?" Wow, sein neues Selbst war ein wenig bissig. Interessant.

"Ich weiß, was Jelly Babies sind!" Clara funkelte ihn an. Er liebte es, wenn sie ein wenig heftiger wurde. Es erinnerte ihn an das erste Mal, als er sie getroffen hatte. Vielleicht konnte er in Zukunft diese Seite etwas mehr aus ihr herauskitzeln.

Deshalb, anstelle einer Entschuldigung, grinste er einfach und sagte: "Nun, dann weißt du ja, wo du sie finden kannst, richtig?"

"Ich bin nicht deine Haushälterin!" Okay, jetzt hatte er den Bogen überspannt. Er wollte sie nicht wirklich wütend machen, nur ein bisschen necken. Ihre neue Beziehung austesten. Sie sich an seine neue Form gewöhnen lassen. Zeit für eine neue Taktik.

"Schau, vor einigen Regenerationen mochte ich die Dinger wahnsinnig gern und es scheint, als wäre mein süßer Zahn wohl zurückgekehrt. Ich würde ja selber gehen, aber du stimmst mir sicherlich zu, dass ich mich so nicht auf der Straße sehen lassen kann?" Und er machte Hundeaugen, um den Eindruck noch verstärken. Es wirkte auf der Stelle.

Sie schaute ihn von oben bis unten an und er konnte sehen, wie langsam ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zurückkehrte. Ja, das war sehr viel besser. Sicherlich gab er in seiner Unterwäsche einen lächerlichen Anblick ab. Was machte das schon.

"Okay, ich hole welche. Aber wenn ich zurück bin und du endlich angezogen bist, müssen wir reden. Und wenn du mich jemals noch mal so erschreckst, dann… dann…" Offensichtlich fiel ihr keine wirklich schlimme Drohung ein, daher warf sie einfach nur die Arme in die Luft, was ziemlich komisch aussah, und war zur Tür hinaus.

Der Doctor drehte sich langsam um, schlenderte zurück in seine Garderobe und schaute in den großen Wandspiegel. Das war also sein neues Selbst. Immer noch nicht rothaarig, leider, aber die kleinen grauen Sprenkel im Haar standen ihm recht gut. Glühende, intensive Augen. Interessantes Gesicht mit ein paar Falten an den richtigen Stellen. Dieser Mann sah aus, als hätte er bereits einige Dinge im Universum gesehen. Er hatte zwar Witze darüber gemacht, aber innerlich hatte er tatsächlich befürchtet, das nächste Mal als Teenager wiederzukommen. Er konnte sich das so richtig vorstellen, wie er gegen die Daleks oder Cybermen kämpfte und dabei aussah wie einer, der frisch aus dem High School Musical entsprungen war.

Nein, das hier war sehr viel besser. Er würde sich an seine neuen Körperformen und neue Persönlichkeit schon gewöhnen. Er freute sich richtig darauf, mehr über sich selbst herauszufinden. Jedes Mal war es ein neues Abenteuer und es wurde nie langweilig.

Er hoffte aber, dass die nächste Regeneration noch weit in der Zukunft lag.

Der Spaß fing ja gerade erst an!

The End


End file.
